In the design and utilization of the disk array enclosure (abbreviated as DAE), one of the challenges is that the time allowing the service engineer to expand and/or replace disks (for example, including, but not limited to, magnetic disk, compact disk, hard disk and U disk and so on) is very short. The heat dissipating effect will deteriorate when the disk is pulled out of the drawer chassis, which limits the time for the service engineer to expand and/or replace disks. For example, if the time for the service engineer to expand and/or replace disks is too long, the disk might be damaged. Therefore, it is necessary to find an economic and easy-to-implement technique that can prolong time for the service engineer to expand and/or replace disks.